The Light to his Darkness
by tlm1633
Summary: Klaus always admired the stars in the sky, they represented a light that burned out a long time ago inside of him. What if there was someone else in Mystic Falls that might be able to waken up that light once more? Annalina was his opposite and yet opposites attract. But the things about attraction is that it can be either create something beautiful or completely destroy. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

The stars…they are made of pure light. Bright and beautiful specks illuminating up a celestial sky. They provide guidance for us even on the darkest of nights. Because no matter how obscure, dreary, or terrible the night can be….their light never dims, in fact, their light become even brighter. The one thing that humans can count on as sure as the sun coming up every day, is that the stars will be there for them when the darkness comes.

Staring up at the night sky always felt comforting, it made me feel safe. I mean how can you not feel _something_ when little bulbs of shining beauty look down upon you. Like no matter how alone I may feel, when I look up at the night sky, that feeling goes away if only for a moment.

"Annalina what the heck are you doing? We had to be at Elena's like 20 minutes ago! Why are you aimlessly standing in your balcony?" Caroline impatiently asked me. Caroline rarely used my full name, it only came out whenever she was either really mad at me or off her hinges with worry

"Okay, okay! I was just catching my breath for a second. Knowing one original vampire is in town while being told that another psychotic one might be coming is a little hard to swallow all at once" I explained, I mean it was only a few hours ago that Caroline came to my house to explain this whole business with "original vampires" that are out for doppelganger blood

She understandingly nodded "Well swallow that wonderful piece of vampire pie with a whopping topping of dramalicious cream as you get your butt to the car"

I gave her a small smile as we walked to the car. Even in stressful situations, she always lightened up the mood. Its funny, not even a year ago she was human. A human I barely talked to only in passing via Elena's friendship. And now, as a vampire, she has become one of my closest friend. She was always nice, funny, and full of life it seemed as a human but now as a vampire, all that just became so much more heightened. It was like she was meant to be a vampire, most people see vampirism as an ending but for Caroline, I truly think it was her beginning. She grew into the woman she was meant to me.

"This whole original vampire thing is creepy! I mean "can't be killed" seems like something out of a horror movie," Caroline said as she nervously waved one hand as she steered the car with another

"Don't worry about it, we'll deal with it like we always deal with everything that comes our way"

Her hand waved even more furiously "How can you be so calm?! Katherine can kick my ass easily and she's only 500 years older than me. Can you imagine how strong an original vampire will be? They're like a billion years old!"

"They're not a billion years old" I laughed, "There are only a couple things in this world that old and vampires aren't one of them. Besides, we have a bunch of strong vampires, including a blonde one sitting next to me with impeccable taste and a will so strong it can bend iron" it was her turn to laugh " a Bennet witch, a vampire hunter, and….me"

Caroline's eye darted to my face for a spilt second before looking back at the road "Speaking of which…how are you doing? Your memory seems to be coming back"

I winced. My memory…..

Almost two years ago I woke up alone, cold, naked and afraid in the woods of Mystic Falls. I had no memory of who I was or where I came from. I just knew my name and a feeling that Mystic Falls was where I had to be.

"Ah yeah well that's a work in process. My dreams seem to become a little bit clearer everyday"

"That's awesome! Before you know it, you'll remember everything! And I bet you with that hair of yours, someone's bound to come into town and recognize you any day now!" Caroline, ever the optimist. One of the things that I loved so much about her is that she had the exceptional ability to be an optimist. Even after everything that has happened to her, she never lost that light inside of her. I admired her for it.

"I don't know about that but it would be nice to remember something like what my last name is or have an inkling as to what I am…'girl who can do magical things but isn't a witch, vampire, or werewolf' just doesn't cut it anymore" I told her as I gingerly touched my hair. Some people would call my appearance a bit peculiar. My hair was long, very long. It reached till the end of my back and was naturally platinum blonde. I tried dying it brown once after a couple weeks in town but no matter which dye I used, it just never took to my hair, it would simply just wash off in a matter of a day. I remember Damon got so mad at me when I first tried it. I went into his room to borrow his first edition copy of Lord of the Rings and sat on his bed for a bit reading it. I didn't realize the hair dye began falling until I saw his Egyptian silk sheets stained brown. 'Anna you better drag your ass all the way to Egypt tonight and buy me new ones!' he yelled. I bought him ones from Target instead; he has since prohibited me from coming into his room

Caroline parked the car in front of Elena's house and turned to face me " Well I know what you are. You're not 'girl who can do magical things but isn't a witch, vampire, or werewolf'…you're my best friend"

I warmly smiled at her "Well let's go inside and see what this original business is all about…what's the big bad vampire's name again?"

"His name is Klaus…no Santa in the front" She joked

"Well I bet you this Klaus fellow won't be here for long…with all our minds and strengths put together, he'll be a distant memory soon enough" I reassured her. Yet something in the back or my mind and in the pit of my stomach told me otherwise. I didn't know why but my gut clenched at the mention of his name.

Little did I know Klaus would become an undeniable part of my life…

_Well that is the first chapter! I REALLY hope you liked it! Please review! The continuation of this story depends on your reviews Please and thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so we have one original vampire daggered in the basement of your house" I look at Stefan "so that's one down, now we need to figure out how to stop this Klaus guy…if we did it with Elijah, we can do it to Klaus"

"Its not that easy blondie number 2" Damon teased as Caroline and I rolled our eyes

Stefan explained "Klaus is the most hated and despised of all originals" Stefan explained "Elijah was weary of him, he hated his own brother enough that he wanted him dead, which means we have to be exceedingly careful. He's not like anyone we've encountered before"

"He's after me, not any of you. I think we all need to take a step back and let me deal with this by myself" Elena tried to plead

"Elena, you're our friend. If it involves you, it involves all of us" I gave her hand a squeeze "Its not your fault your doppelganger blood makes you a walking target for the supernatural world"

" Don't worry Elena…I have a way to defeat Klaus" Bonnie who has been quiet for most of the night suddenly said

"Wait, what? How?" Elena asked

"I found a spell that could kill an immortal, I have been practicing and I have the power now to do it" Bonnie explained

" And just now is that you're gracing us with this bit of information?! Has your lovey dovey back and forth with baby Gilbert rotted your common sense?" Damon asked slightly pissed that Bonnie was just bringing this up

"Shut up Damon!" Elena and Caroline defended

"No I will not shut up, Ms. Witch has been sitting in that corner all night, staring either off into space or her phone while we've been wrecking our brains all night and now its that she decides to tell us she can stop Klaus!"

Something seemed off. Damon's right, if Bonnie knew a way to stop Klaus she would have told us the second she came up with it "No seriously you need to shut up Damon. Because Bonnie is the only one that has an idea to stop Klaus while the rest of us are completely useless…some more than others with his annoying bantering" Damon looked pointedly at me but said nothing knowing I was right. I cared for Damon, I did I really did. But sometimes he just needed to shut up.

"Okay, listen up everyone. Let's all go home and get some rest" Stefan said trying to defuse the tension in the room "We have a way to get to Klaus which is more than we had yesterday. Staying up all night arguing won't help anything. Tomorrow is the decade dance, lets make sure we're ready for anything that might come our way. I'll stay with Elena. Damon and Anna, you two can ride back home together…and try not to kill each other, save that animosity for Klaus"

"Stefan's right" Elena agreed, "goodnight guys, please stay safe"

I walked out with Damon and into his car as Caroline gave me a knowing look. "Why do you always have to be such an ass? Couldn't you tell that there's something going on with Bonnie?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about Bonnie"

"You don't? This girl has been your friend for almost a year now and has saved all of our asses multiple times and you don't care?"

"I don't know why that's such a shocker to you" Damon said with a bit of anger in his tone. When I first came into the Salvatore's lives, Damon flirted with me and tried to "hook up". And when I found out what he did to Lexi I snapped at him one day. "Just because you're a vampire doesn't give you a right to be a monster. No wonder you're alone, not even someone like Katherine could love you because even she has the common sense to realize how disgusting and unredeemable you are" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. But I was just so angry! Stefan is the closest thing I have to family. He was the one that found me in the woods all that time ago. He brought me into his home and took care of me. I didn't have anything. I didn't have a last name or clothes much less a home or friends. He, without question, let me stay at the Salvatore house, gave me access to his credit cards, and gave me a chance at a happy life. I owed him more than I think I could ever repay. And the thought that his own brother savagely took his best friend -his link to humanity—away from him just for sport….I couldn't digest that. Damon was beyond furious, so furious he actually bit into my neck. But the thing is, my blood seems to act like natural vervain. It literally acts as acid for vampires and helps me be naturally immune to compulsion. Needless to say, after that argument, my relationship with Damon has been strained.

"Because regardless what you say, I know you care. Otherwise you would have ran for the hills when you heard Klaus was coming. You care but you're just too damn headstrong to let it show even a little"

"Keep telling yourself that Barbie" He said as he turned the ignition off and went inside without even looking back at me.

I just shook my head. I don't know if I'll ever have a 'good' relationship with him but that doesn't mean I don't care for him. Even in his most annoying state, he deeply cared about Elena, Stefan, and in his own weird Damon way about the rest of us.

I lied down in my bed intending to relax for only a few minutes but quickly drifted off to sleep not noticing just how tired I really was.

I was in a forest; I could smell the tress and flowers. I could feel little splashes of water from the river on my face. It felt so peaceful. I looked around and saw Forget-me-nots blooming everywhere, they were my favorite flower. I bent down to pick one up when movement caught my attention. There in the middle of the clearing was a woman. She was tall with long flowing midnight black hair. She was dressed as if she belongs in another century. He dress cascaded around her as the wind made it sway. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't place a finger on whom. "No need to be frightened little one. This is your destiny and not even we can escape our destinies" the woman said, her voice made me happy for some reason. I tried moving towards her but I was frozen in place and suddenly everything went black and I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. It was a dream…or a memory….I wasn't sure anymore. These dreams began a few months ago and they became more recurring and clearer. At first I thought they were just that, dreams, but then one in particular made me realize they must be memories.

I saw myself in differently clothing. I had a long pale blue dress on similar to the ones worn in the 11th century with a silver belt dangling from my hips. I wore a crown of flowers on my head and had the biggest smile I have ever seen on me. I walked towards a few roses that seemed to have weathered and placed my hand over them. A smile light emanated out of my hand and the flowers slowly regained their life. A small boy laughed behind me "You and your flowers" I saw myself turning around and giving the small boy a rose, his strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes shining in the sun as he eagerly took the flower from my hands. "Can you show me how you do it?" He asked with such excitement. I simply responded "One day".

The next morning I went out into the forest and without ever knowing that I could, I brought back a tiny bush of honeysuckle that was trampled on. I never knew I could do that, didn't even know how and yet this dream…reminded me of it. It had to be a memory.

I got dressed in jeans and a pink tank top and walked downstairs to see Stefan looking at me "Hey, I've been waiting for you to get down here…I need to talk to you about something"

"What's up Stefan?" I asked a bit worried

"I spoke to Jeremy last night, Anna, the only way Bonnie could go through that spell to kill Klaus is if she dies along with him"

I gasped, "That's ridiculous, why would she even consider such a thing!"

"To save Elena, duh" Damon chipped in

"What's the point of saving one friend if another one dies? Elena would never forgive herself; she'd blame Bonnie's death on herself. There's no way we can let her do this" I made a move to the door but Damon flashed in front of me

"Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to Elena and the witch, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose Elena" Damon told me with piercing eyes

"And let ME be clear about something. No one is going to die on my watch, especially not Bonnie. This is not her fight and yet she makes it her fight because she loves us. Elena might have two vampires that would do anything for her but Bonine doesn't. However, she has me. And I will not let anything happen to her" I stepped closer to Damon as if challenging him

"Stop it you two" Stefan stood between both of us "But Anna is right, we can' let anything happen to Bonnie so this is what we're going to do. Klaus isn't going to stop trying to kill Bonnie since he now knows she holds the power to kill him. And we aren't going to be able to stop him until he knows she's dead. So we're going to make him think he killed her"

"That's perfect, Bonnie could then be our secret weapon!" I said

"Exactly" Stefan smiled at me "Now that we have this under control we can all calm down"

"Whatever brother" Damon rolled his eyes, grabbed his bourbon and walked away from us

"Be careful at the dance tonight okay? We have to be ready for whenever Klaus comes after us and it could be at any moment," I warned

"You're not coming?"

"Ummm that would be a big fat no. Did you remember the last dance? Prepubescent guys spent all night flirting with me and one actually ended up throwing up on my shoes from nerves….so yeah no I'm done with high school dances"

Stefan suddenly started laughing "And does Caroline know this?"

"Obviously not, which is why I'm waiting to text her that I'm not going when she's alread…"

"Already where?" a perky voice behind me interrupted

"Caroline….Hey listen I'm not going to the dance"

"Oh yea you are! You don't have memories so we HAVE to make up for the lost ones and create a bunch of new ones! " She tried to reason with me

I look at Stefan for help but he just shrugged "How about this, if I skip this dance I'll make it up to you with whatever you want!"

"Okay, you'll go to the next two without question AND you'll go on the blind date I told you about"

"What? No way! There are homicidal witches and immortal original vampires running around, there's no time for blind dates"

"'Listen 'Lina, there is always going to be some crazy threat. We live in Mystic Falls, this place is the epicenter of weird. We can't let it stop our everyday lives. You have been stuck inside your room nonstop obsessing over your dreams. I love you and I know getting back your memories is important to you but isn't making new memories with your friends equally as important?"

Her statement made my heart pang with guilt "Gahhh fine okay, I agree to your deal, I'll go to the next two dances and go on your blind date" I hugged her. Caroline and Stefan were the rocks in my life

"Who knows maybe it'll be your epic love!" She proclaimed

"Ah my epic love!" I joked as I held out my hand towards Stefan who spun me around as I pretended to faint from excitement. We all laughed. Moments like these were precious and I intended to keep my little make-shift family safe form whatever comes our way. Caroline waved as she went home to get ready while Stefan went to pick up Elena.

I sat in my room for a while thinking about what Caroline said. Ever since I woke up in the woods I have focused on getting my memories back, never giving much room to making new memories. That had to change. Our pasts are important but our futures are the most important. We can't change the past but our futures are in our hands. I took a shower and changed into a tight red dress Caroline had given me for my "birthday". We decided to celebrate the day I arrived in Mystic Falls as my birthday and we always made sure to do a little bonfire celebration out in the woods. I curled my hair and put on gold heels. Tyler was hosting an after party and I might as well join my friends for it. There is no use staying locked up in the house waiting for memories or flashes of my past to come to me. Both brothers took their cars so I decided to walk. I didn't get tired like the normal human did. I could out run, out train, and out exercise any human I've ever met.

Most people would feel insecure walking in the middle of the night but the night had never bothered me. Living in Mystic Falls had taught me that there are monsters everywhere you go even in the middle of the day. Besides, a human or the average vampire wouldn't hold much of a fight with me. Alaric had been training me ever since we became friends and with my added supernatural healing and abilities, I was confident in being on the winning end of a random fight.

Speaking of Alaric "Hey Ric!" I waved at Alaric who was walking by the side of the road away from the high school. He stopped but didn't turn around to face me. I hurried towards him "Escaping chaperon duty I see! Thankfully I got Stefan and Caroline to let me skip the dance but just barely"

" Yes well I must be going" He briskly said

"Oh my God! Ric what happened to your face" I exclaimed as I saw his cheek raw and bloodied nose "Did Damon do this to you?" I asked thinking back to the many altercations those two have gotten in

"Don't worry about it love its just a scratch" Love? When did Alaric use the word 'love'?

"Hey let me see" I pressed my hand to his cheek as I let my energy force flow through just like I did with the flowers back in the forest. Little by little the bruises and bloody nose went away. Alaric's eyes went wide and he grabbed my hand.

I think he noticed my discomfort as he quickly let me go and cleared his throat "Well I should be going, I had enough of a spat and alcohol for tonight but before I go could you just tell me one thing?

"Um yeah sure" I looked at him puzzled

"What's your full name love?

"…Annalina…..but you…." I gasped and sharply stepped back "Klaus?"

He only smirked and flashed away. My cell phone ringing snapped me from my shock, I looked at my phone to read a text from Stefan 'Klaus has take over Alaric's body, be careful. Btw, the plan worked"

From a distance very curious eyes followed Annalina as she made her way back home.

_And that folks is chapter 2! Annalina and Klaus unofficially met! Please review and tell me what you think, hope to read, and any cool ideas you might have! Btw, I don't own the Vampire Dairies/The Originals, I wish I did but I don't ;P Also on a sidenote, I'm a HUGE fan of Caroline/Klaus but since there won't be and Klaroline in the near future in TVD/The Originals I decided to do a OC/Klaus fic to smooth over the frustration lol Get it together writers and send Caroline to New Orleans! Now that I'm done rambling, thanks for reading ;-)_


End file.
